dallasfandomcom-20200223-history
Katherine Wentworth
Katherine Wentworth was the daughter of Rebecca Wentworth and her second husband Herbert Wentworth. She is the half sister of Cliff Barnes and Pamela Barnes. Katherine Wentworth falls in love with her sister, Pamela's husband Bobby. She attempts to kill Pamela twice to get her out of the way so she can be with Bobby. History After her mother's death in an airplane crash, Katherine quickly became infatuated with her brother-in-law, Bobby Ewing, which complicates Bobby's existing marriage with Katherine's half-sister, Pam. Katherine is jubilant when her subtle scheming from behind the scenes makes the vital difference in leading to Bobby and Pam divorcing. However, an old flame of Bobby's, Jenna Wade, reappears on the scene, putting another obstacle in Katherine's way of trying to form a relationship with Bobby. Katherine unsuccessfully attempts to bribe Jenna to leave Dallas. She then tracks down Jenna's ex-husband, Renaldo Marchetta, in another attempt to split up Bobby and Jenna. Katherine then sleeps with Bobby's brother, J.R. Ewing, in the hope that it would persuade Bobby and Jenna to break up. Instead, J.R. records their love-making and proceeds to blackmail her. J.R. makes it clear that he wants Bobby to marry Jenna, believing that such a marriage would reduce Bobby's appetite for the top job at Ewing Oil, would reduce Bobby's ties to the Barnes family, and would prevent a powerful alliance of Bobby in Ewing Oil with Barnes-Wentworth businesses that J.R. would feel more threatened by in the event of a Bobby-Katherine relationship. Eventually, Katherine confesses to Bobby that she had slept with J.R., wrongly believing that J.R. has already played Bobby the tape of them in bed, but Bobby tells Katherine that he has never liked her in a sexual way. Bobby starts to realize the trouble that Katherine has caused in his life, and Pam later finds out that Katherine faked a letter which led to the end of Bobby and Pam's marriage. Pam tells Katherine that she doesn't want to see her again. This sends Katherine over the edge into psychotic behavior. She shoots Bobby in J.R.'s office, which leaves him temporarily blinded rather than killing him. She follows up with an unsuccessful attempt to murder Bobby by lethal injection while he is recovering in the hospital. She is arrested for attempted murder, but she is then released on bail and flees to Europe. Even from afar, Katherine continues her schemes, arranging for Naldo Marchetta to be murdered and for Jenna Wade to be framed for the killing. When Jenna is eventually cleared, the fugitive Katherine returns to Dallas and discovers that Bobby and Pam have reconciled. In the finale of season 8, Katherine drives a car towards Pam but Bobby pushes her out of the way and is hit by the car himself. Bobby later dies in hospital. After the impact, Katherine's car had veered out of control and she too was killed. However, in the last scene of the final episode of season 9 (a year later), Pam wakes up one morning and finds Bobby in the shower, alive and well. It becomes clear that the car accident and Bobby's death, as well as the entirety of season 9, was merely a dream that Pam had had. Thus Katherine was actually still alive. With Katherine's death having been reversed due to the dream revelation of Pam in Season 8 of the original Dallas series, she later makes a brief appearance at the bedside of her badly burned half-sister, Pam in Season 11, where she declares her jealousy of Pam's stable, loving life. When Bobby also comes to visit, her final attempts to obtain his love are rejected and her threats are met with a commitment to turn her into the police should she ever attempt to take revenge. This is the last time that Katherine is ever seen in Dallas. Sometime between the original series and the TNT revival series Dallas, Katherine is said to have died. References External links Category:Barnes family Category:Deceased characters Category:First Series Characters Category:Villains